1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lighting structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a lighting structure that produces ambient light for the interior of a vehicle.
2. Background Information
Conventional ambient lighting designs are known that use extruded light pipes or light strings. Many of these designs are difficult to assemble, require significant tooling costs and/or do not protect the lighting structure during vehicle manufacturing. For example, one conventional lighting design requires installation of a light pipe directly to the instrument panel. A finishing piece is then attached to the panel that covers the light pipe. This design is difficult to assemble and does not protect the lighting assembly during the vehicle manufacturing process.
In another conventional design, an injected light pipe assembly is compressed between an interior finisher and an exterior finisher with the exterior finisher being coupled to the instrument panel of a vehicle. This design however, requires a pre-formed lighting assembly which has high tooling costs.
In another conventional design, a flexible light string is contained inside a protective box. This protective box is not cost effective.
It is therefore apparent that a need exists for an improved lighting structure for the passenger compartment of a vehicle.